


Зов маяка

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Чтобы корабли могли смело плыть по морю, кто-то должен следить за маяком - и ждать весточки от любимых





	Зов маяка

**Author's Note:**

> Памяти Туве Янссон

Последние птицы пролетели мимо маяка, и сверху донесся их прощальный крик. Где-то там, далеко, в Муми-дален, семейство Муми-троллей устраивалось на долгий отдых, а в их купальне обживалась Туу-Тикки. Хемули, не боявшиеся морозов, доставали лыжи, смазывая их и проверяя крепления, Филифьонки законопачивали окна…  
У Смотрительницы маяка были другие заботы.  
Она проверяла запасы керосина и дров, закрепляла рамы и стекла – чтобы не выпадали. Когда случайный кораблик плывет в полярной ночи, только маяк укажет ему, как не заблудиться – ведь звезд зачастую не видно за тяжелыми обложными облаками. А когда небо проясняется, и в нем повисает, мерцая, северное сияние, звезды словно гаснут и прячутся – поди отыщи их, даже Полярную.  
Море угомонилось, и тихие-тихие волны укладывались на берег, ломаясь по краям, уже подмерзшим.  
Наступила зима.  
Никто-никто в целом мире даже не знал, что на маленьком острове живет Смотрительница маяка. Маяк по ночам исправно загорался, и летом легкие лодочки хатифнаттов скользили к берегу – узкий мыс на краю острова словно притягивал грозы. Но, собираясь толпами на мысу, хатифнатты не знали, что за ними наблюдают. Иногда кто-нибудь из Муми-дален, влекомый страстью к приключениям, высаживался на берег и устраивал там пикник, распевая песни. Но эти веселые компании даже не подозревали, что их песни есть кому слушать. Только Туу-Тикки могла бы многое порассказать – но она молчала, про себя насвистывая песню о Туу-Тикки и о снежном фонаре, который они вместе со Смотрительницей маяка когда-нибудь сложат из снежков.  
Но Смотрительница маяка не скучала. Она наблюдала, как Солнце в последний раз мигнуло и закатилось за седой горизонт. И как мерцала сквозь бледные фестоны северного сияния Полярная звезда. Смотрительница маяка слышала ее протяжный зов – иногда на этот зов кто-нибудь уходил и больше никогда не возвращался, даже следы его терялись в полярной ночи. Может быть, Смотрительница маяка тоже пошла бы на этот зов: надо же, в конце концов, понять, куда уходят все остальные! Однако бросить маяк она не могла, поэтому включала ревун – в ответ.  
Когда ничего не случалось, Смотрительница маяка рисовала. На стенах ее маленькой комнатки возникали кусты, деревья, река с мостиком, купальня Муми-троллей и Туу-Тикки в полосатой куртке. В Муми-дален Смотрительница маяка никогда не была и знала ее лишь по рассказам, так что, может быть, получалось вовсе не похоже, но какая разница? Главное – там была Туу-Тикки.  
Однажды море взволновалось, и хрупкий лед у берега раскрошился в холодное месиво. А из волн внезапно выскочили морские лошадки. Они играли и резвились, догоняя друг друга; иногда мордочки их соприкасались, и это так напоминало поцелуй. А потом они успокоились, положили головы друг другу на спины и застыли в объятии на берегу.  
Может быть, они просто так согревались.  
Может быть…  
Море волновалось все сильнее, и вот особенно большая волна вырвалась на берег, обдав весь остров хлопьями пены, брызгами и ледяной крошкой – а когда схлынула, морских лошадок уже не было. Смотрительница маяка завернулась в шарф и спустилась вниз.  
Волны быстро смыли последние отпечатки лошадиных копыт, но среди камней Смотрительница маяка нашла маленькую блестящую подковку.  
В другой раз большая стая морских птиц направилась к берегу. Смотрительница маяка заметила их тени, набежавшие на звезды, и подбросила побольше дров – чтобы птицам светило ярче. Но неожиданно налетел шторм, ледяной ветер обрушил густые снежные вихри на остров, море будто вскипело; тоскливый зов ревуна еле прорывался сквозь стон бури. Стая приблизилась – и птичьи тельца заколотились о маяк…  
Когда шторм утих, Смотрительнице маяка было страшно спускаться. Но она все же спустилась. Весь берег был усеян, будто снежками, погибшими птицами. Каждую птицу Смотрительница маяка похоронила, и когда она закончила работу, руки ее совсем окоченели.  
Если море успокаивалось, она всегда выходила на берег, чтобы поискать выброшенные волнами раковины. Почему-то именно зимой море дарило ей самые красивые раковины – летом они куда-то исчезали. Но, как ни перебирала их Смотрительница маяка, ей ни разу не удалось найти даже маленькую жемчужину – на что она втайне надеялась.  
А потом ударил самый большой мороз, и угрюмая темная тень, всегда маячившая на горизонте, двинулась к острову. «Морра», – поняла Смотрительница маяка. Наверное, в Муми-дален не осталось ни костерка, ни даже свечки – семья Муми-троллей крепко спала, а Туу-Тикки была достаточно осторожна, чтобы не приманивать Морру. Вот Морра и явилась к единственному огоньку, оставшемуся в мире, – к маяку.  
Смотрительница маяка перебрала свой скарб. У нее накопилось изрядно хлама, который ей жалко было выбрасывать – и вот настало время освободиться от ненужных и сломанных вещей. Их было не так-то легко все вытащить с маяка на берег по узкой крутой винтовой лестнице, а потом вернуться и снести вниз канистру с керосином, но Смотрительница маяка справилась. Чиркнула спичкой… Костер ярко запылал, будто споря и с маяком, и с Полярной звездой.  
Тень Морры надвинулась на костер, но Смотрительница маяка уже вернулась в комнату. Ей было очень любопытно: догадывалась ли Морра, что этот костер был разожжен именно для нее?  
А на следующий день горизонт вдруг зарозовел, и тоненький краешек Солнца выглянул из моря.  
Смотрительница маяка посмотрела на него из окна, потом взяла краски и над головой нарисованной Туу-Тикки пририсовала алую дугу – первое солнце этой весны.  
Время снова стало измеряться сутками – днями и ночами, рассветами и закатами. И вот на зов маяка явился первый корабль.  
Это было всего лишь крохотное белое суденышко, ведомое экипажем из троицы хатифнаттов. Они были еще вялыми после зимней спячки, их блеклые глаза отражали нерастаявший снег. Кораблик пристал к берегу, и Смотрительница маяка сбежала вниз. Волнение томило и колотилось в горле – что, если они привезли что-то для нее, только для нее?  
Никто и никогда ничего не привозил для нее. Тем более хатифнатты, которые и для себя-то ничего не брали на борт. Но сегодня Смотрительницу маяка охватило предчувствие.  
И действительно, один из хатифнаттов порылся в юте и вытащил небольшой прямоугольник.  
Письмо.  
Смотрительница маяка буквально выхватила конверт из маленьких рук хатифнатта и первым делом взглянула на подпись.  
– Туу-Тикки, – прочла она. – С любовью, твоя Туу-Тикки.


End file.
